


The Avatar's Guide to Dating the Engineer

by wegglebots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/wegglebots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the avatar. Master of all four elements. Hell, she could even energybend. But this dating thing?</p><p>Let’s just say that Avatar Korra has it really bad for Asami Sato.</p><p>(Korra’s misadventures in the realm of dating Asami Sato. “Sequel” to The Engineer’s Guide to Dating the Avatar, where their timelines are more or less in sync.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar's Guide to Dating the Engineer

____________

**1\. The spirit world is cool and all Korra, but you gotta keep your eyes on the prize here. Focus on the task at hand. But even then Asami can be so distracting-ly attractive it’s driving you mad.**

____________

The spirit world is beyond any of Asami Sato’s expectations. All her life, she has mastered the art of science and logic, of reasoning and rhetoric. But in this world, none of those things have any real meaning. This is a place where the heart rules over the mind, where reality is only what you want it to be.

At least, that’s how Korra tried to explain it to Asami. Asami, who’s already lost in the unexplored world unfurling right in front of her. Asami, with her long silky black hair, slightly swaying in the breeze, making her seem almost like a spirit herself.

And Korra knows it’s rude to stare, but she can’t help it. She can’t look away. Asami’s eyes sparkle with wonder, as she chatters on excitedly about everything she’s seeing. She’s smiling and so,  _so_ happy and Korra’s just as happy to see her this way.

Korra reminds herself to be  _suave_ and  _smooth_ , to try to sweep Asami off her feet. She tries to recall any one of the hundreds of pick up lines she practiced over the weekend, tries to come up with something to say to Asami to get her to blush and fluster and fall madly in love with the avatar.

But maybe Korra should have instead been focusing on where she’s going, because she trips on a root and face-plants so hard Aang probably feels it.

____________

It’s midday when they find their progress cut to a grinding halt. They stand on a valley cliff, looking down into the vast chasm right before them, separating them from the side of the valley that they want to be on. Asami approximates the gap to be around 20 meters, give or take. She tries to see the bottom of the chasm but can’t. All she sees is the valley side disappearing into the ominous shadows below. She looks up at the blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. She shifts her weight from foot to foot, her boots scraping against the dry, hot earth.

Just a minute ago they were walking around a lush forest and suddenly they’re here in this vast desert, with nothing but the scorching sun on their backs and the steaming, cracked clay under their feet. Asami doesn’t get how that was at all possible, but she’s going along with it as it’s happening. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she watches as Korra surveys the immediate vicinity, a hand cupped over her eyes to keep the sun from blinding her.

“Ah, crap. I guess we’ll have to go around it.” Korra eventually says, shrugging.

“Um…”

“It’s so hot too, what a drag.”

“Korra…”

“It’ll probably take us, like, an extra hour or so.”

Could it be, Asami thinks to herself, that Korra has somehow forgotten that she could bend the earth?

“ _Korra.”_

“Ah! Uh. W-what?”

“Maybe… I don’t know… Maybe a certain avatar could… you know, bend a bridge so we could cross.”

“A certain… Avatar?”

“Yup.”

“Huh.”

Yes, she  _has_  somehow forgotten.

“ _Korra._ ”

“Oh!  _Oh._  Y-you mean me. Avatar. Avatar Korra. Me.”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Y-yeah of course! Haha… haaa!” Korra stutters, trying to laugh while her voice trembles. Asami smiles back, sweet and sincere, relaxing Korra.

But before she could bend a bridge for them to cross, they suddenly find themselves back in the forest.

This makes Asami conclude that the spirit world is now just messing with her.

____________

Later that day, they set their camp up for the night, the orange glow of their campfire framing their faces as they wait for their water to boil. Surrounding them is a vast open field, with ankle high grass and strange flowers blooming in all directions.

In Korra’s mind, sirens have been going off for the past half-hour.

She reminds herself that she is, in fact, here for a reason. A mission. A duty. A sacred vow to herself. Yes. She even promised Naga, who, at that very moment, was busy eating Pabu’s favorite pillow.

Korra watches silently as Asami pours hot water into their instant noodle cups, watches as Asami gracefully rips the flavor packets open, pours them in. Korra finds herself tracing the lines of her fingers, her jaw, her lips. All so gentle and elegant, maybe tracing burning lines across Korra’s skin.

Korra swallows hard.

She’s here to tell Asami Sato her feelings. Indeed, a confession. An honest admission. Of what exactly? Having a crush the size of the entire Earth Kingdom? Wanting to rip all of Asami’s clothes off? Being in love with Asami Sato?

 _Love?_ Now that’s a thought that gets Korra really choked up, the sirens in her mind blaring louder than ever.

“Koooooraaaa,” Asami says, playfully, “come on, eat up. If you aren’t careful some spirits will steal your food.”

And Korra snaps back to the present, to Asami eyeing her, to the steaming cup of instant noodles helpfully set before her.

Maybe it’s just Korra’s imagination working its wonders, but she could swear that Asami’s blushing right now. Even with the reddish orange glow of the campfire, Asami Sato is definitely blushing. Korra mechanically picks up her cup of instant noodles and starts eating, conscious of the fact that Asami hasn’t taken her eyes off of the avatar.

“You know, I’m in this for the long run.” is all she says.

“Huh? Long run?” Korra asks, chopsticks gripping noodles stopped midway their path to Korra’s mouth. 

“I’m in this for the long run. I’m serious about you, Korra.”

The sirens in Korra’s mind start blaring so loud that Asami could probably hear them. It’s all she could do to keep herself from dropping her chopsticks and food, to stand up and rip her shirt off in some kind primal expression of desire.

Instead Korra gapes at Asami, all the words she’s ever known trapped somewhere in her lungs. She wills them loose, focuses every bit of her being into responding  _just the right way._

“Good thing we both like cardio then.” Korra finally says.

And Asami laughs, so honestly and so beautifully, while Korra laments her poor choice of words, wishing the spirits to just take her. Korra, blushing furiously and Asami so happy to just be with Korra like this.

____________

Before Korra even realizes it, they’re already done with their short vacation, already making plans and promises to go back. Here they are, right in front of the looming gates of the Sato mansion, about to part ways for the evening.

Maybe it’s the way the rays of the setting sun paint Asami in brilliant strokes of gold. Or maybe it’s the way she shyly tucks loose strands of hair behind her ear. The way she’s slightly biting her lip. The way her emerald eyes are looking right through Korra, half-lidded and piercing and deeper than any ocean Korra’s ever known. The way Asami’s voice melts her from the inside out.

(Most likely it’s the fact that she grew up in a compound, cold and lonely, but right now that’s the last of Korra’s thoughts.)

The avatar’s lived a thousand lives, experienced a thousand feelings a thousand times over, yet somehow she can’t find the words to even begin to express what she’s feeling. All she knows is that it’s bubbling inside her, both like lightning and molten magma but in an incredibly good way. She tells herself that she’s had this feeling before, that she’s gone through the motions once before. But this is different somehow. It’s less like the relentless crashing of waves and more like the tide coming to sweep her away, so gently and so powerfully, drawing her in before she could even think to react.

It’s love, she realizes, as she stands dumbstruck in front of the Sato mansion, hand raised to say “good night” but the words lodged in the base of her throat. Love, she muses, as Asami giggles and says good night for her, turning and leaving Korra glued to the spot.

_This feeling is love._

______________

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] Yaaaaaaay I finally got this one started! Sorry it took me forever to do it, what with my recent break-up and life and what not.
> 
> Stuff will pick up, I just wanted to start with this because it becomes somewhat relevant later on. Heheh.


End file.
